A Bad Case of the Barnacles
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Its the episode in Jakes pov with a bonus scene.
1. Jake

Me: Hey guys! Today's an episode fic anyway I just finished my homework and I had set up the plan on which episode I'm doing last night there will be Romantic Jizzy stuff in Jakes thoughts including a bonus scene. Also I'm skipping the chasing hook scene in this because my hands will hurt by the time I'm done with today's.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Jake's POV

Jake: Yo Ho Bucky Set sail for Open Waters! We've got exploring to do!

Cubby:Hang on Mateys. I got a feeling Bucky's really going to move!

Just ask Bucky was about to go, he went crazy!

All: Whoa whoa whoa!

Izzy: It's almost as if someone or something was tickling him.

Jake: What's going on Bucky? You ok?

His response was probably a no.

Jake: Looks like Bucky has a bad case of Buccaneer Barnacles!

Izzy: Barnacles. Little sea creatures that stick to the bottom of pirate ships and tickle them a lot!

Cubby: We've got to get those things off our pal or he won't be able to sail us anywhere! But how?

Izzy: I know.

We followed Izzy upstairs to the reading room.

Izzy: check out my big book of Neverland flowers! Ah ha here it is.

A book about Roses? Maybe I could find a flower for Izzy. The fairest Pirate Maiden in all of Neverland. Little did I know that's Hooks nickname for Red Jessica, Speaking of her...

Cubby:... That's Red Jessica's island!

Jake: Then that's where we're going.

Later:

All: Ahoy Red Jessica!

Red Jessica: Ahoy Mateys! What bring ye all the way to Crimson Isle?

Jake: It's our ship Bucky. He's got a bad case of Buccaneer Barnacles.

Red Jessica: I guess that means you've come to find the Zebra Rose.

Izzy: That's right, do you know where we can find it?

Red Jessica: Ate that I do! Now little Mateys follow this map closely and with a little Pokin around you'll find the Zebra Rose for sure!

Later:

Cubby: This way Mateys! The map says the Zebra rose is in Rose Valley just over this hill.

Jake: The whole Valley is full of roses!

That's a huge valley! Oh sure they have yellow and orange roses but no pink ones! Izzy's favorite color is pink. I was hoping to get her a pink rose.

Izzy: In every color under the Neverland sun!

Skully: Finding the Zebra rose down there will be like finding a cracker in a haystack!

Seriously Skully?

Izzy: I don't know Skully it shouldn't be that hard to find a Zebra rose in a field of flowers!

Cubby: Ah coconuts! Those rose bushes have thorns! If we try to walk through those bushes we'll get poked!

He makes a good point.

Izzy: But Bucky needs that Zebra rose. This sounds like an emergency.

This soon? Ok I'll take it!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Jake: C'mon Mateys keep a lookout for a striped Zebra rose!

As we were searching, I found a beautiful rose for Izzy though it can't compare to her beauty. I hid it quickly and just in time too.

Skully: Yo Ho Mateys I found it! Whoa but I'm not the only one!

Izzy: Zebra Bees!

Zebra bees?

Cubby:Zebra bees? Now how are we going to get the Zebra rose to help Bucky?

Izzy: Too bad there's no Lion Flies around. Zebra bees are afraid of them because they roar like lions.

Izzy's our walking information book.

Jake: That's it Izz!

I saw her blush when I called her Izz. But I call her that all the time why is she blushing now?

Jake: Let's roar like lion flies!

It works!

Izzy: Now we can pick the Zebra Rose!

Later, very much later:

Izzy: He's taking the rose to Red Jessica!

Jake: After them Mateys!

We ran as fast as we could to Red Jessica's castle!

Red Jessica: Ahoy Jake!

Jake: Ahoy Red Jessica!

Red Jessica: Captain Hook was good enough to find the rose for ya!

Let's play along with her.

Red Jessica: Here it is.

Jake: Thanks,Um and thank you too Captain Hook.

Hook: Don't mention it Jake.

Jake: Come on crew! Let's get down to the dock and help Bucky!

Cubby: Yo Ho Bucky we did it! We found the Zebra rose!

Jake: Get a whiff of this barnacles!

Cubby: Check it out! The sweet rosy smell is making them sneeze and fall off!

Jake: Yo Ho we did it! We got the Buccaneer barnacles off of Bucky!

Later:

Skully: Crackers I think Cubby got one of those tickling barnacles stuck on him!

Cubby: No I just remembered how funny we sounded roaring like lion flies!

Later: Bonus scene.

No ones POV:

Izzy was cleaning their room when she looked up and saw Jake, startled she let out an "eep"

Jake: Hello Izzy.

He said a little Flirtatiously but she didn't notice.

Izzy: Hi Jake.

Jake: Here, this is for you.

He handed her a rose.

Izzy: It's beautiful Jake!

Jake: It can't compare to your Beauty.

Izzy blushed but when she looked back up he was gone. She totally swooned.

Me: Ok now that's done I'll see you tomorrow.


	2. Izzy

Me: Hey guys i got out of school at noon today YAY! Anyway I'm bored and decided to upload.

To Victoria: I changed my mind about doing Treasure of the tides in Izzy's POV because lets be honest that whole episode was Izzy's POV. Even though it had Jake and Cubby for like a minute. I hope you don't mind.

To Jenny and Victoria: I feel like you both are the only ones who read my stories. Can one of you please give me some words of encouragement, i don't care who does it, it can be one of you or both of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP but i can continue to dream.

Izzy's POV

Jake: Yo Ho Bucky Set sail for Open Waters! We've got exploring to do!

Cubby:Hang on Mateys. I got a feeling Bucky's really going to move!

Just as Bucky was about to go, he went crazy!

All: Whoa whoa whoa!

Izzy: It's almost as if someone or something was tickling him.

Jake: What's going on Bucky? You ok?

His response was probably a no.

Jake: Looks like Bucky has a bad case of Buccaneer Barnacles!

I thought so, it sounds like it.

Izzy: Barnacles. Little sea creatures that stick to the bottom of pirate ships and tickle them a lot!

Cubby: We've got to get those things off our pal or he won't be able to sail us anywhere! But how?

Izzy: I know.

I got an Idea! So i ran upstairs to the reading room while the boys followed me.

Izzy: check out my big book of Neverland flowers! Ah ha here it is.

The Zebra Rose can cure Bucky.

Cubby:... That's Red Jessica's island!

Jake: Then that's where we're going.

Later:

All: Ahoy Red Jessica!

Red Jessica: Ahoy Mateys! What bring ye all the way to Crimson Isle?

Jake: It's our ship Bucky. He's got a bad case of Buccaneer Barnacles.

Red Jessica: I guess that means you've come to find the Zebra Rose.

Izzy: That's right, do you know where we can find it?

Red Jessica: Aye that I do! Now little Mateys follow this map closely and with a little Pokin around you'll find the Zebra Rose for sure!

Later:

Cubby: This way Mateys! The map says the Zebra rose is in Rose Valley just over this hill.

Jake: The whole Valley is full of roses!

That's a huge valley! Oh sure they have yellow and orange roses but no pink ones! Where's the pink ones?! I want Pink!

Izzy: In every color under the Neverland sun!

Except Pink...

Skully: Finding the Zebra rose down there will be like finding a cracker in a haystack!

Seriously Skully?

Izzy: I don't know Skully it shouldn't be that hard to find a Zebra rose in a field of flowers!

Cubby: Ah coconuts! Those rose bushes have thorns! If we try to walk through those bushes we'll get poked!

He makes a good point.

Izzy: But Bucky needs that Zebra rose. This sounds like an emergency.

I know its soon but what can you do in an emergency?

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Jake: C'mon Mateys keep a lookout for a striped Zebra rose!

As we were searching i saw Jake doing something else. I wonder what he's doing,whatever it is he hid it quickly.

Skully: Yo Ho Mateys I found it! Whoa but I'm not the only one!

Izzy: Zebra Bees!

They are so creepy.

Cubby:Zebra bees? Now how are we going to get the Zebra rose to help Bucky?

Izzy: Too bad there's no Lion Flies around. Zebra bees are afraid of them because they roar like lions.

I'm our walking information book.

Jake: That's it Izz!

I'm blushing, oh no!

Jake: Let's roar like lion flies!

It works!

Izzy: Now we can pick the Zebra Rose!

Later, very much later:

Izzy: He's taking the rose to Red Jessica!

Jake: After them Mateys!

We ran as fast as we could to Red Jessica's castle!

Red Jessica: Ahoy Jake!

Jake: Ahoy Red Jessica!

Red Jessica: Captain Hook was good enough to find the rose for ya!

No we found it, and Hook took it!

Red Jessica: Here it is.

Jake: Thanks,Um and thank you too Captain Hook.

Hook: Don't mention it Jake.

Jake: Come on crew! Let's get down to the dock and help Bucky!

Cubby: Yo Ho Bucky we did it! We found the Zebra rose!

Jake: Get a whiff of this barnacles!

Cubby: Check it out! The sweet rosy smell is making them sneeze and fall off!

Jake: Yo Ho we did it! We got the Buccaneer barnacles off of Bucky!

Later:

Skully: Crackers I think Cubby got one of those tickling barnacles stuck on him!

Cubby: No I just remembered how funny we sounded roaring like lion flies!

Later: Bonus scene.

No ones POV:

Izzy was cleaning their room when she looked up and saw Jake, startled she let out an "eep"

Jake: Hello Izzy.

He said a little Flirtatiously but she didn't notice.

Izzy: Hi Jake.

Jake: Here, this is for you.

He handed her a rose.

Izzy: It's beautiful Jake!

Jake: It can't compare to your Beauty.

Izzy blushed but when she looked back up he was gone. She totally swooned.

Me: Ok I'm sorry i dont do very many reactions with Izzy like i do with Jake. I channel him better even though I'm a girl so I'm sorry, I'll see ya'll later or Tomorrow I'm not sure which. lastly Izzy doesn't think about Jake during the episodes because she's oblivious. I hope ya'll enjoyed.


	3. Cubby

Me: hey guys! Ok so new episode fics will be delayed till Netflix FINALLY LETS ME GET ON IT! I guess I'll have to try and attempt to do it from YouTube. Anyway lets get to it.

To Jenny: heres some tips.

. ALWAYS put a disclaimer up

.Don't put too many Authors notes

. Lastly, don't feel like its an obligation to do them, just have fun with it(I should have realized that a lot sooner, as I'm writing this I'm just realizing that)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The amazing Disney does.

Cubby's POV

Jake: Yo Ho Bucky Set sail for Open Waters! We've got exploring to do!

Cubby:Hang on Mateys. I got a feeling Bucky's really going to move!

Just as Bucky was about to go, he went crazy! Whats with him?!

All: Whoa whoa whoa!

Izzy: It's almost as if someone or something was tickling him.

Jake: What's going on Bucky? You ok?

That would be a no.

Jake: Looks like Bucky has a bad case of Buccaneer Barnacles!

Izzy: Barnacles. Little sea creatures that stick to the bottom of pirate ships and tickle them a lot!

Cubby: We've got to get those things off our pal or he won't be able to sail us anywhere! But how?

Izzy: I know.

We followed Izzy upstairs to the reading room.

Izzy: check out my big book of Neverland flowers! Ah ha here it is.

A book about Roses? What does roses have to do with anything?!

Cubby:... That's Red Jessica's island!

Jake: Then that's where we're going.

Later:

All: Ahoy Red Jessica!

Red Jessica: Ahoy Mateys! What bring ye all the way to Crimson Isle?

Jake: It's our ship Bucky. He's got a bad case of Buccaneer Barnacles.

Red Jessica: I guess that means you've come to find the Zebra Rose.

Izzy: That's right, do you know where we can find it?

Red Jessica: Aye that I do! Now little Mateys follow this map closely and with a little Pokin around you'll find the Zebra Rose for sure!

Later:

Cubby: This way Mateys! The map says the Zebra rose is in Rose Valley just over this hill.

Jake: The whole Valley is full of roses!

That's a huge valley! .

Izzy: In every color under the Neverland sun!

Skully: Finding the Zebra rose down there will be like finding a cracker in a haystack!

Seriously Skully? Again?

Izzy: I don't know Skully it shouldn't be that hard to find a Zebra rose in a field of flowers!

Cubby: Ah coconuts! Those rose bushes have thorns! If we try to walk through those bushes we'll get poked!

And that would hurt.

Izzy: But Bucky needs that Zebra rose. This sounds like an emergency.

This soon?

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Jake: C'mon Mateys keep a lookout for a striped Zebra rose!

As we were searching, I saw Jake trying to find a rose. What is he doing? He's looking fo a rose for Izzy, isn't he?(Me: Yep!)

Skully: Yo Ho Mateys I found it! Whoa but I'm not the only one!

Izzy: Zebra Bees!

Zebra bees? What are those?

Cubby:Zebra bees? Now how are we going to get the Zebra rose to help Bucky?

Izzy: Too bad there's no Lion Flies around. Zebra bees are afraid of them because they roar like lions.

Izzy's our Dictionary, Wikipedia and Google(Me: HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THESE?!)

Jake: That's it Izz!

She's blushing.

Jake: Let's roar like lion flies!

It works!

Izzy: Now we can pick the Zebra Rose!

Later, very much later:

Izzy: He's taking the rose to Red Jessica!

Jake: After them Mateys!

We ran as fast as we could to Red Jessica's castle!

Red Jessica: Ahoy Jake!

Jake: Ahoy Red Jessica!

Red Jessica: Captain Hook was good enough to find the rose for ya.

No he didn't!

Red Jessica: Here it is.

Jake: Thanks,Um and thank you too Captain Hook.

Hook: Don't mention it Jake.

Jake: Come on crew! Let's get down to the dock and help Bucky!

Cubby: Yo Ho Bucky we did it! We found the Zebra rose!

Jake: Get a whiff of this barnacles!

Cubby: Check it out! The sweet rosy smell is making them sneeze and fall off!

Jake: Yo Ho we did it! We got the Buccaneer barnacles off of Bucky!

Later:

Skully: Crackers I think Cubby got one of those tickling barnacles stuck on him!

No I'm not!

Cubby: No I just remembered how funny we sounded roaring like lion flies!

Me: Ok Cubby is the hardest to channel so sorry. Anyway I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


End file.
